Two is Better Than One
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: It's karaoke night at the institute and well...lets say it ends with a smile for Kurtty! A songfic! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! You guessed it, I fixed all og the grammar and spelling mistakes here too. This is a song-fic on "Two is Better Than One" by Taylor Swift and Boy's like girls! It is one of my the first song-fics!**

**Disclaimer: (Because I can!) I do not own the songs or people mentioned or X-Men Evolution! If I did, Lance and Amanda would face a terrible death and Kurtty would have thrived!**

"Kitty, come on! It's karaoke night!" said Evan as he ran past Kitty's open door.

"Uhh! Fine! I'll be there in a sec!" retorted Kitty. She was one of those people who had a pretty voice, but hated it when other people heard her sing. Kitty quickly put a purple shirt on and her favorite pair of blue jeans.

Then she phased to the game room where two wireless microphones sat on a temporary stage. A small laptop was plugged into a set of speakers and a projector was ready to display lyrics on the wall.

After everyone arrived, Evan volunteered to be the DJ.

_Oh brother! I hate it when Evan DJs! He always tries to embarrass the poor people who are drafted into singing a song! _thought Kitty.

First, Evan drafted Rogue to sing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, which she sang quickly and practically ran out of the spotlight mumbling on how she hates karaoke night.

Then he forced Jean and Scott to sing the "This is Me" duet by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovatto from Camp Rock under pain of humiliation courtesy of Evan Daniels.

"And for the grand finale, the nightly closer, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Vaugner, come on down!" said Evan as he gestured to the two mutants.

"Come on, you guys are best friends! Get your butts up here!" announced Evan.

But before Kitty could run to her room, the girls grabbed her and forced her on the stage. All the girls had mischievous smiles as if they knew something Kitty didn't.

The boy's grabbed Kurt with the same troublemaking glint in their eyes as the girls did. In a matter of seconds, Kurt and Kitty were forced on the stage and stood side by side at the mercy of Evan.

"Ok… let's see… oh! I have the perfect song!" said Evan mysteriously.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other's worried expressions. Kitty slowly grabbed a mic as the music started playing. Kurt did the same. The title displayed the title of the song on the screen. It read "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift.

_Oh my gosh! I've heard this song! It's a duet. I think I remember the tune_. thought Kitty.

Kurt blushed a dark shade of blue that Kitty wished she could have on her jeans. Kurt must've heard the song too.

"I am sooo murdering Evan for this!" mumbled Kurt.

"I'll gladly help!" muttered Kitty. Despite the dire predicament, Kurt and Kitty both smiled

Kurt started singing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_you came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know this could be something."_

Kitty was shocked at the sound of Kurt's voice. The accent was almost completely gone. But Kitty could still hear tidbits of his accent.

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_you know that it all takes my breath away_

_and now I'm left with nothing_

_His voice is great! _thought Kitty. Then she joined in with Kurt for the chorus.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_and maybe two, is better than one_

_but there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinkn' two is better than one._

Kurt and Kitty's voices blended so well together, it seemed as if they were meant to be together. Kurt realized on how this song was so close to how things were with Kitty and him. Kitty then realized the same thing. Kitty and Kurt sang with their hearts now.

_I remember every look upon your face _Kitty sang.

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste, _

_you make it hard for breathing _Kurt sang.

'_cause when I close my eyes I drift away_

_I think of you and everything's ok _

_I'm finally now believing _

Kitty and Kurt sang in harmony with a new light in their eyes. Their hearts were pouring out, not only to their partner, but to the audience as well.

_that maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_and maybe two, is better than one_

_but there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinkn' two is better than o…ne_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_you came into my life and I thought "Hey," _

Kurt sang now staring into Kitty's crystal blue eyes.

_maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

Kitty sang staring intently into Kurt's golden eyes as well. They both sang together to finish the song

_And maybe two, is better than one_

_but there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_and I'm thinkn' oooo…hhhh _

_I can't live without you_

_and I'm thinking ooo…hhh, I can't live without you_

_cause, baby, two is better than one_

_there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_but I've figured this out _

_when all is said and done_

_two is better than one…_

_Two is better than one…_

The song trailed off and Kitty and Kurt were still staring in each other's eyes not caring that the audience of teenage mutants roared with approval.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Evan yelled into his mic.

Kitty and Kurt didn't care. Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips were touching in an adorable kiss. The crowd roared even louder. Rogue walked up to Evan and gestured her hand toward Evan.

"Cough it up, Porcupine." said Rogue.

Evan groaned as he reached for his wallet and handed Rogue two crisp twenties.

"Uh- Uh, Nope! That ain't gonna cover it!" said Rogue.

Evan slapped a ten in Rogue's gloved hand. With a satisfied smirk, Rogue went around collecting her pay. Evan muttered something about that "southern Goth chick" always

being right.

"How does she do it." grumbled Logan who was fully entertained at the teenage antics until Rogue came over to collect her winnings.

" Ah guess it's just a talent! Now fork over the bet money Logan! You lost the bet fair and square. I got them to be a couple before Christmas." said Rogue in a sing- song-y voice.

Just then, Evan walked over.

"But I did pick out the song! You have to give me that!" said Evan giving Rogue the same gesture that she had shown before. Rogue shrugged and handed him a five as she walked away.

"A five! I do all that work on finding the perfect song and you give me a stinkin' five!" shouted Evan.

Rogue just held up her hand and continued to walk away with her hands full of cash.

Of course Kitty and Kurt continued not to notice their surrounding and continued to kiss.

_THE END!_

**Ta-Da! There it is! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm awful at both! Oh, and if you don't remember, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't have to be a novel, Just review! It means a lot to me!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**THIS IS ****NAWT ****A CHAPTER!!! **

**Authors note: My songfics will not have more than one chapter! I am writing a songfic for every Taylor Swift song, but they are separate stories. I can't decide which one to do next, so tell me in a review if you can!**

**REMEMBER!!! No swearing in reviews! At least when you review to me! I don't want to block you! ****J **


End file.
